With love, From sin
by SKArainbow
Summary: Sins are created by the mistakes of humans.When such mistakes are made,out of the ashes become Humonculi.While not human,they yearn to be once more.All except one.But how will she cope when the one she has feelings for wants to be what she despises most?
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

It wasn't a huge mystery why they did this to me.

I wasn't a particularly nice person.

All I ever wanted was to fight people. Challenge anyone that got in my way.

To hear the screaming, to feel blood lather my hands and body like a fine lotion. It was more or less the best for the world.

I, Bella Forest, was killed with the intent of ridding the war in Ishbal of true sadism.

This girl I was, of only 17 years old, was already the most feared female alchemist. I was known as the Stunning Flash Alchemist.

My motives were single minded and simple, kill and fight as much as possible.

I was an amazing asset to the military, when I could control my thirst for blood. It kept getting harder and harder to stop once I had started.

Soon the order was put out to dispose of me once and for all. They had succeeded, though with many casualties along the way.

But this is where the trouble started.

Soon as I was taken out of commission the State Dogs had lost all military strength with out me to hold the lot of Ishbalans at bay.

Too many lives had been taken and the need for more power had arisen amongst the soldiers leading to the idea to bring me back to finish the war.

The plan was carried out in secret by a few of the lesser skilled alchemists, afraid for their idea to be rejected by the state.

They were right to think this irrational idea would be tossed off hand. Human transmutation was strictly forbidden for reasons these men were aware of.

For if they were to fail, something much worse than I would be born of the ashes.

Completely disregarding the thought they proceeded to revive me.

The night of the transmutation the soldiers knew something was wrong but tossed the thought off hand fearing that if they didn't at least try, all hope of wining the war would be lost.

All was fine until the time to remove a body for the sacrifice at the gate came. The men tried to flee but at least four were taken in order to restore my soul.

Now I'm no longer a person, I am a sin.

The sin Belligerence.

My oroborus burned in my right hand as I rose from the transmutation circle.

To my delight I saw many soldiers staring at my darkened form in fear.

"B-Bella? Bella Forest?" Asked one of the men in a feeble attempt at courage.

"No, not Bella, Belligerence." I sneered looking at my tan hands in delight. I was reborn and ready for more.

After slaughtering the fools I had discovered I was suddenly insanely fast.

Practically teleporting as I moved with ease. Though I could slow my movements I liked this new ability more.

Stepping into the moonlight my now dark teal hair shinned like water in the light as my now purple eyes glittered with a devilish shine to them.

I left the pitiful camp before any of the other officers could realize any thing happened and made my way to Central.

It's been 30 years since that day and the military still had no knowledge of my resurrection. I had met two sins since I have been conceived as one myself.

One being Vanity and the other Arrogance. Both of them as sinful in the past as I had been, to a point.

Though Vanity had never truly killed anyone, she had manipulated other to do it for her.

And this is where my story begins.

"Belligerence…Belligerence…BELLIGERENCE!"

My ears throbbed in pain from the yelling. In a flash I had appeared behind the person who had awakened me with my dagger to his throat.

A deep chuckle emitted from him. "Arrogance? When will you learn that I'll wake up when I feel like it?" I asked releasing him and taking a seat on my bed.

"When you learn to wake up before the day ends." He answered smugly in a voice that would make any mortal woman swoon.

I rolled my eyes, while I had the body of a 17 year-old for the last 30 years; he held the body of a 20 year-old for at least 80.

I glared at him through my dark teal bangs and sighed in defeat. "Let me get dressed and tell Vanity that we're gonna spy on the military tonight." I murmured rising from my bed to put on my day attire as he walked out.

Wiggling out of my mini shorts and oversized shirt I grabbed a mint green tube top and black knee length shorts. I turned the water in the shower on and let icy cold water run down my body.

Shivering I quickly washed up and jumped out to dry off, turning the water back off in the process. After drying I put the fresh clothes on and walked out of the tiled room into the room I had started the day in.

My curtains were pulled closed to my dismay.

Striding over to the window I pulled open the fabric to let the sun trickle then flow over my body in a warm flush of golden light. My brief moment of peace was interrupted by an over-dramatic homunculus.

Her name was Vanity. She looked only older than I did by a decade or so. "Belligerence? I thought you were gonna get dressed not day dream." She stated curtly.

I glared at her with my evil purple eyes; this didn't bother her anymore. "Hurry up." Vanity warned before walking out.

I sneered and mocked her words while prancing about my room like a cheerleader. "Humph." I snorted.

I pulled on my faded black cotton vest and black leather fingerless gloves to cover the oroborus on my right hand.

We waited till deep into the night before Vanity; Arrogance and I slunk into the city of Central. We lived merely on the outskirts making it easy for us to make our way there quickly.

"Were are we going exactly?" I heard Vanity ask with her annoyingly sweet voice.

Arrogance merely shrugged having not the slightest idea himself while I stayed quiet and kept moving to our destination. Vanity had only been a homunculus for a few years making her the runt of the group and fairly annoying.

Soon we had reached our destination. Laboratory 5. "What are we doing here?" Vanity asked once again annoying me with her voice.

"You'll see." I said in a low voice. Hearing me speak startled both of them, having not spoken the whole trip my voice had cut through the air like a bullet.


	2. Laboratory 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I looked over at Arrogance, as he seemed to be staring at the wall of the building in a dazed way.

"What do you see?" I asked cracking my neck in an impatient fashion.

"There's a lot of people there. A bunch of prisoners it seems. Three people dressed in leather, a large mobile body of armor, and a short blond kid." He said sounding confused.

"What?" Vanity asked. "The armor…There's no one in it…" Arrogance said kind of freaked out.

I nodded. "How strange." I said out loud. "Let's move in." I said grinning.

"But!" Arrogance protested. I sighed and grabbed a few locks of his hair in my fist pulling him down till his ear was near my mouth.

"Is wittle Arrogance scared?" I asked while my razor sharp teeth glinted in the pale moonlight.

His eyes narrowed at me, as he became full of himself once again. "You wish, I couldn't leave you alone, what if you need to hold someone's hand?" Arrogance asked with that pathetic smirk on his face.

"Good." I said then looking to Vanity. "Any complaints? No? Smashing." I finalized without letting her say a word.

I knew Arrogance could take care of himself and Vanity and with that thought I had taken off with my insane speed.

I had soon ended up in the room Arrogance had described to me.

The prisoners in the middle of the room looked scared while the other five looked startled at my sudden intrusion. The little blond boy looked weak as a guy with dark green hair and…a skirt…stood over him in a threatening manner.

I would've started laughing if I hadn't noticed and oroborus on two of the three dark characters.

"Homunculus?" I asked narrowing my eyes. The woman next to a large fat man seemed taken back by my observation.

"Who are you girl?" Said the strange guy with green hair. I started laughing slightly; soon my odd leap at insanity bubbled over as I laughed full force now. But as I heard Vanity and Arrogance enter the room my laughter ceased.

"Oh, Arrogance." I purred ever so sweetly. "Y-yes?" Arrogance answered taking a few steps back from me.

"You never told me these lovely people were Homunculi." I murmured as my eyes quickly darted to the sin's now trembling form.

He thought I was angry. Me angry. Truly an odd compulsion.

I could be insane, but not angry. I was now joyed at the sudden smack by reality that I wasn't alone in the world with the two I'd spent years with.

"You never answered me." Said the strange male sin, who was now walking towards me.

"Is it not common courtesy to give your own name before demanding anthers?" I replied with my own question, which seemed to aggravate him. I grinned in pure sadism as I saw the prisoners trembling at the sight of newcomers.

"Y-you! Bella Forest!" One of the men cried out in disbelief. My eyes narrowed at the man. The other five sins and two mortals looked curious. "We killed you, you should be-"

I cut him off. "What? Dead!?" I asked with a scoff. Looking closer I recognized him.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend Colonel Besdah? Happy to see me?" I asked appearing somewhat behind the man. Besdah yelled out when I was out of his sight. "Guess not."

I giggled sadistically. All but my comrades seemed startled when I had 'teleported' to the other side of the room.

"Belligerence, stop messing with them, what are me even here for?" Vanity asked displeased in her sickly sweet voice.

My annoyance level began to swell when I heard that annoying voice. "This is terribly annoying, what is it you want?" Said a slick voice, it belonged to the woman. "Yes, Lust, why don't you let me eat them?" This time the short fat one spoke.

Vanity let out a shriek in disgust and scurried behind Arrogance. The fat little gremlin had already started to wobble our way when the one with green haired man stopped him.

"Gluttony, make sure the fullmetal pipsqueak does his job, I'm gonna have a talk with our…guests." He said.

The fat one, Gluttony sighed and hunkered over to the blond kid who seemed annoyed by the comment. I sighed. "If you must know, I'm Belligerence, he's Arrogance and the shrieking wonder over there is Vanity." I introduced. "See that wasn't so hard, now why are you here?" He asked with a satisfied smirk crossing his arms.

"Why are you?" I asked with the obvious intent to only annoy him more. He glared.

Suddenly as the blond boy was about to perform alchemy the whole building shook. A man, an Ishbalan appeared out of no where.

My want to kill had suddenly appeared; the thoughts of the war circled my mind constricting until I wanted nothing more but to kill. Arrogance and Vanity saw this. "Oh shit." Arrogance growled trying to get to me before I got to the city.

I had no intent to kill the Ishbalan man but to go after the military. Arrogance was in arm length to grab me but was to slow as I disappeared from sight. "Damn it! Vanity! Were is she going?" He yelled frustrated. Vanity tried to use her foresight but she couldn't control it yet.

"I-I don't know!" Vanity yelled back. Arrogance huffed. "You really are useless." He muttered. The other three homunculus had already vanished and they could hear the military breaking in to find them.

Escaping would be easy, finding, me…now there's the hard part.


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

My mind spun as I raced through the now wakened city of Central.

I was in need to have blood pour onto my body in the sickliest obsession that I had to kill.

Suddenly slowing to a walk I could sense some hiding people. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." I sang, my voice chilling the air.

I don't remember what happened after that, only that the person was wearing a state uniform and that he smelled of death.

"Is she dead?"

I growled in my half awakened state, I wanted nothing more than to lay there for another week or so.

"Nope, but I suggest you don't bother her any-" The voice was cut off when the screech of an over joyed child was heard and something landed on my bed.

Sighing I opened my eyes to see the perpetrator. A kid, maybe 12 or 13, was sitting on my stomach grinning down at me with teeth as sharp as mine.

I narrowed my eyes and sat up knocking the kid over. He fell to the ground and looked up at me with pouting purple eyes.

"Nice to see you're still with us." Arrogance said sarcastically. "How long have I been out?" I asked looking at my surroundings.

This definitely wasn't the old shack of a home I shared with Vanity and Arrogance. Unwillingly mind you.

"Seven hours. You recovered faster than usual, new record really." Arrogance said rolling his eyes then leaving the room.

The kid was still here though. Looking at me curiously from the floor.

His constant staring was annoying me and he seemed to notice. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly climbing onto the bed again.

I crossed my legs under the comforter to give the child some room. Major weakness, kids. "Belligerence, and you are?" I had decided to answer instead of riddle him…or throw him out of the room for bothering me.

I like kids too much. "I'm Wrath. Hey your name's too long can't I just call you Bebe?" He asked with a razor sharp grin. "Sure. Do you have any food around here?" I asked just in time for my stomach to yell at me.

Wrath's grin widened and nodded vigorously. "Follow me!" He giggled jumping up from the bed and running to the door.

We ended up two stories down in a kitchen.

Wrath had admitted no one in the house at the moment could cook forcing me to do such a chore. I wasn't sure what to make so I just made pancakes shaped like mice, which amused the small sin to no end as he tore them to shreds in his mouth.

I did just the same only out of hunger and not out of thoughts of destruction.

I was far from being a family person but this little boy grew on me more and more every second to were I was thinking him as kin.

Soon the three from Lab 5 had come out from where ever they had been along with Arrogance.

"So you've finally awaken." Taunted the green haired guy. I glared at him and turned to Arrogance.

"Where's Vanity?" I asked completely ignoring the other two who had entered the room. "She didn't come here so hopefully she's been destroyed." He said with an evil chuckle. I grinned. "Good, I don't know why I even let her stay with us." With the thought of that annoying tramp gone the day seemed to brighten.

"You two and your lost comrade are homunculus am I right?" Said the woman. "Yeah, your point?" I answered her then sighing. "We never got your names." I added seeing Wrath leave the room mumbling something about finding something to play with. "I'm Lust, the fat one is Gluttony and the stooge in the corner is Envy." The woman answered.

Envy didn't seem pleased by her comment and huffed something about ungrateful whore.

I chuckled and turned to leave the room. "Envy, could I…talk to you outside?" I asked glancing over my shoulder slightly.

The 'stooge' pushed himself off the wall to follow. Once out of the abode completely I turned to look up at him.

He had to be at least two inches taller. This irritated me slightly. "What were you three doing at Lab 5 last night?" I asked, as he didn't seem obligated to answer

"Why should I tell you that?" Envy pointed out crossing his arms over his chest. "'Cause I'm curious." I said smirking. "Curiosity killed the cat." He challenged. "But satisfaction brought her back." I said grinning at my small victory.

Envy scowled down at me. "You've heard of the Philosophers Stone right?" He asked sitting down in the grass. I nodded and sunk into the grass in front of him.


	4. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I looked at the sin in front of me precariously as he spoke. "Us homunculi are tired of being what we are. We hate humans for the torment they've put us through. Yet, we still want to be human again. Our 'boss', my creator told us that if we could find an alchemist stupid enough to make one, she would use the philosophers stone to make us mortal again." Envy explained running a hand through his dark green hair.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Why? Why do you? What in hell would make you want to be human again? I sure as hell don't wanna be. So what if I can't do alchemy anymore. I'm the fastest thing on this planet. To be human again means giving up immortality. Why would you want to be able to age, to die?" I asked my purple eyes holding an intense glare with his own.

Envy snorted and broke away from my gaze. "What do you know about being immortal? I've gone through five centuries and it's killing me to live. I'm sick of being this thing, a monster, a SIN." He was now standing, his glare intensifying with each second.

I don't know when it happened but suddenly I could see a fist hurling towards me.

Grunting I appeared behind him. "Aw, did I make the widdle monster angry?" I whispered to him, taunting him.

Envy caught me and landed a hit to my side. I stumbled back in udder shock. "You just..." I couldn't speak, couldn't move just stare as he landed another hit, and another.

Finally snapping out of it I ran at him and punched him in the jaw hard enough to send him skidding towards the house.

Envy gripped the ground and used it to throw himself towards me. I grinned and merely ducked. Oh the perks of being short.

I took my time getting back up, thinking it would take a minute for him to recover before he was after me again.

Man, was I wrong. "Ow." I mumbled rubbing my jaw then forcefully pushing it back into place. "Bitch." I mumbled under my breath waiting for him to come back towards me again.

I took a quick step to my left and just as he was about to trip over my foot I grabbed his right arm.

With one fluid movement I had both his arms in a steel grip with my foot on his back.

Envy winced trying to wiggle out of my hold as I began pulling his arms and pushing my foot on his back. I heard his arms start to dislocate and started pulling slower. My grin widened as I could hear his growl become a low yell of pain.

"Apologize and maybe I'll let you go." I whispered only low enough for him to hear. He just grunted defiantly. "Come on bitch scream for mercy!" I yelled jerking at his arms feeling one of them fully dislocated.

"Fucking Whore!" Envy yelled falling to his knees. My voice became husky as my sadism grew. "Guess we'll have to even you out now!" I said laughing hysterically.

I was truly enjoying this. Hearing him scream in pain would've given me the biggest woody if I was a dude.

One more quick jerk and both arms were dislocated. Envy screamed again and I let go of his arms and watched as they lay useless by his sides.

"You're boring now." I said faking a yawn and turning to walk back into the house. "Get back here you cunt!" I heard Envy yell. I looked back and saw him slowly getting up. I sighed and looked at him with pity.

"I know it hurts to get beat by a girl but you'll just have to live with it until your stronger than me. 'till then I think you should get your arms checked." I said and pushed past Lust who had watched the whole fight with Arrogance.

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain on my stomach. Lifting my shirt I saw the words 'watch your back.' carved into my stomach by a knife no doubt.

"Wonder how I didn't wake up." I asked my self. I shrugged it off and washed the dried blood off in the shower.

I was soon at the breakfast table and sat down next to Arrogance who smirked at me.

Envy walked into the room and glared at me. I simply blew him a kiss and gave him an evil grin.

He scrunched up his nose and walked back out of the room.

"You like him don't you?" Arrogance inquired suddenly. I thought a moment and shrugged. "Guess so. He does give me a run for my money in a fight but he won't be able to beat me for a while. When he can beat me then things can get steamy." I laughed nibbling on a piece of raw bacon.

"You can't seriously tell me that you get turned on by pain." He said sipping his coffee.

"So? You get turned on by slutty broads walking around with money poking out of random places on their bodies." I challenged. "Touché." My whore of a friend chuckled.

I don't like Vanity but Arrogance could easily be a brother to me.

"Bebe! Dante wants to meet you!!" Wrath said as he came bouncing into the room.

"Who's that?" I asked rudely as I stood to follow the strange sin.

"Our master."


	5. Dante

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I gave the large oak doors in front of me a look of curiosity before following Wrath into the room they held captive.

The room was large with book cases higher above me than I could jump, even with my increased strength. I walked with the small sin towards a window that took up the entire wall.

There, an old woman sat playing piano. I looked down to Wrath who seemed to enjoy the music and stepped forward making a coughing noise to get the woman's attention.

The wrinkled mortal looked up and let a small old lady smile cross her features when she saw Wrath and I.

To tell you the truth this woman had pissed me off without saying a word. To go along with my fear of growing old, I had no respect for the aged.

That wasn't what this feeling was directed toward. I was hating the fact that even in her old decrepit form, I could feel power resonating through the walls almost shaking them with a dull hum that irritated me. The strange power was coming from this old crone making me uneasy and angry.

"Thank you for bringing her to me Wrath. Now go find the other one so I might speak with him after." Her voice was aged as well.

Wrath nodded and skipped out of the room leaving me with this strange woman and the shiver running up and down my spine when she looked at me.

I stayed silent trying to figure out how to stop my hand from shaking without attacking this seemingly frail old woman. "Hello Belligerence. Or would you rather go by your human name?" She had directed her attention to my form pretending she didn't notice my discomfort.

I snorted. "I'll go by Belligerence thank you." I said keeping my voice calm instead of letting her hear the small fear I held.

Not of her, but of what I'd do to her if she crosses me.

"Fine, Belligerence, my name is Dante. I have been harboring many like you for a long time. I have made the promise to help them become human as long as they do me a few...Favors." I didn't like the way she said favors in such an under seeming tone. As if it was less of a mutual bond and more of her abusing their powers as immortals.

"And?" I asked wanting to leave the room NOW.

Dante gave me that creepy old person smile again before speaking. "I want to know if you hold the same wish. To become human as they do?" She asked smoothing her skirts.

I shook my head letting my dark teal hair tousle messily about my shoulders. "I have no wish to be a worthless bag of flesh such as yourself." I snapped waiting to be reprimanded.

The old woman merely nodded and smiled again. "Okay, in this case would you do so much as to help the others achieve their goal?" Dante was now looking out the window as Wrath tried to drag Arrogance into the house.

I almost lashed out at her. How **dare** she expect me to help those become what I despise most in this world.

"I'll see what I can do." I retorted before turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh, Belligerence. Please do be easy on Envy, it's been awhile since anyone has beat him. He's not that mean." She said. Now I **knew** she wanted me angry. I made sure to slam the oak doors as I left.

When I finally left the entire building I ran out to the forest for almost and hour and plowed a tree down with an air born kick. I had began to demolish the forest.

"You don't seem very happy." I whirled around to see Arrogance sitting there on the end of a fallen tree.

I growled at him with a small glare. He smiled and shook his head.

"So that old crone doesn't seem right to you either does she?" He asked sliding off and walking closer to me.

I snorted. "She has some weird power in her that even upsets the house. She's **more** powerful than I am. And that pisses me off." I sneered kicking the side of the tree making it roll a few meters away. "But that's not all that's bothering you, what'd she say?" Arrogance asked trying to find the source of my distress.

I sighed. "It's stupid." I whined sitting down.

I felt him come behind me and hold my small frame in a brotherly hug that I cuddled into.

No matter how old I was physically or spiritually. My mentality was that of a spoiled six year old child.

I craved attention like I craved blood.

"No it's not now what's wrong?" Arrogance asked squeezing me slightly. "She said that I should go easy on Envy and that I should help him become human." I said with disgust.

The sin nodded in understanding. "Maybe you should try to change his mind about the situation then." Arrogance suggested.

I shrugged, maybe.


	6. Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I watched. My companion was having detachment troubles right know as far as I could tell.

Arrogance didn't seem too happy that Lust, Gluttony and... Envy had been out for so long.

My eyes swiveled in their sockets with every move this proud sin made.

"Why can't they just hurry all ready...?!" Arrogance almost yelled his voice cracking with agitation.

I laughed, he was so worried about little ol' Lust. "Arro, calm down you know they only left three hours ago.." I chuckled as he flushed and stopped pacing.

He sat down and slammed his head down on the table causing the old wood to groan.

My fun right now consisted of watching this poor, and I hate to say possibly love sick sin, worry a ditch into the floor.

At least idiot Envy might of had something fun to do.

Man was I WRONG!

Envy's POV

I growled at Lust as she told me my task. Why me, why couldn't she go whore around in there? Why send a guy to do a woman's job?

I'll tell you why, because she's damn lazy.

"Quit complaining and go already, before Gluttony decides to eat the building." Lust said with her arms crossed. I scowled. "Shut up why can't you do this?" I was too agitated to do this right now I have better things to do.

Like, uhm. Stuff.

"Because Arrogance forbade me from doing such things." She said. Same answer I got earlier.

Instead of arguing I let myself change. I felt my hair become softer, my height decrease but not my attire.

Lust said it would make good for seducing.

She knows just how to aggravate me.

When I opened my still purple eyes I looked at my hands and saw my skin was tan and much softer. My new hair fell over my shoulder. It. Was. Dark. Teal...

"Good choice now get in there." Lust commanded giving me a small shove towards the door.

This was strange I had only let my mind wander during the change to maybe better suit the situation. I didn't think I would turn into Belligerence.

I growled deep in my chest and stalked into the pub. Upon entering I changed the way I held my body to confident and sultry.

I could feel my new hair swaying gently against my back. Felt my hips sway with the only motion of walking.

I made my way to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Crossing my legs as the bartender made his way over to me.

"Heya, girlie, what'd ya like?" His voice was gruff, from large amounts of whiskey no doubt.

"Give me a set of ale." I said. Belligerence's voice rang through my throat like silk.

How much of this woman have a I ignored solely to annoy her. Have I not noticed how amazing she sounded, how perfect her figure was?

Or maybe I've not been around women enough.

That's always a possibility.

Not long after, two men came to sit on either side of me. Both in military uniforms. All other men seemed to recoil in disappointment.

"Well, hey there missy. How are you on this fine evening?" Asked the one to my right.

The drunken idiot on my left just shook his head up and down stupidly.

I sent them a calm cute smile as my ale came to me. I took a sip before answering. "I'm only here for a simple drink like the two of you." I said watching as they ravaged my form with their eyes.

A pang of anger ran through my being.

ONLY a pang.

"Oh but we might not only be hear for a drink little lady." Said the one to my left with a slurred rhythm.

My temper almost flared. How can they get turned on by this body? She's just like any other woman. With gorgeous purple eyes and amazing dark teal hair.

I could've smacked my self because of those thoughts.

I tried to ignore the comment on the outside. "You two are part of the military am I right?" I asked in Belligerence's voice.

The mood of the two men seemed to dip a little more calmly when they realized I knew of them. "Yes we are. What might you know about that?" Asked the more sober officer.

I shrugged a little. "Just, you put yourself in harms way for your country all the time. Helping us town folk to live better." I said wanting nothing more than to burn the words before they left 'my' mouth.

This whole ordeal was easily making me sick.

"Oh it's not that hard, we usually just sit back in the ranks though. Let the alchemists blast those damn ishbalens to oblivion." This time the slurred voice came from the man who was ready to drop.

I felt a hand go up my thigh. I had to stop my self from kicking this guys ass from here to Tim buck two. "What I'd really like to know though...Is of the philosophers stone." I said lightly, batting my eyelashes to seem innocent.

The sober one seemed to stop himself. "Well, those are private matters little missy." I wanted so badly to throttle him. I did all this!

"Couldn't you tell me just a little bit about it?" I pleaded externally.

The man went into an amusing state of thought before shrugging. "I suppose. If we take it to bed."

"Oh come on babe! Come back!" The man hollered out behind me as I stalked out of the bar.

I went to an alley and changed back to my normal form. As the man following 'me' rounded the corner he seemed confused. "Looking for someone?" I asked with a deadly grin set on my face.

His little buddy came running behind him.

"Uh.."

I let my head flash and become Belligerence's once more.

A shriek tore itself from both men's throats as they saw the new head resting on my shoulders, holding the same blood lusting grin.

"Y-y-y-you!"

"What about me?" I quickly moved behind them without their noticing in their shocked state.

"Boo." I said causing the two fully grown men to yell out in fright.

I let my self go normal once again. Advancing on the men I quickly cracked their necks satisfyingly away from the spinal column. Instantaneous death.

"Can I eat them?" I turned to see Gluttony. "Yes, you may." Lust said as The fat fuck lunged at the bodies.

No one's POV

Vanity scuttled around the bar looking for scraps. With the two violent sins gone, life was actually hard. She actually had to do work. "Hey baby, what are you doing here all alone?"

The female sin spun around to meet face's with a man adorning a shark like smile and round shades over his eyes. "Well hello your self."


	7. Blush and Vanity

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I sighed and watched the door intently. Any second now it would swing open. I just knew it. I was right too, because not two minutes later Envy slammed the door open.

He looked at me with the strangest unsure expression. Then he simply stormed up the stairs. A door slammed above and I could hear him throw himself onto his bed.

I looked back at the door in time to see Lust saunter in with Gluttony behind her licking his lips of what looked like blood.

Arrogance walked over as casually as possible and started to talk calmly to her about her mission. Gluttony merely waddled into some other room.

I looked back to the stairs again getting ready to see Envy before Lust spoke. "If you're wondering. This was an information retrieval mission that he had to be a girl for. He turned into you." She said coolly and calmly as ever.

Me on the other hand. I couldn't sustain my laughter. He degraded himself enough to transform his body to match mine to whore around? Man this guy really is gay!

"I suggest you let him cool down." Lust said as my laughter died down. I shook my head and started up the stairs.

The boy hasn't had enough till I got to see him. And properly humiliate him. I could already see the look on his face.

Then again maybe not. Because when I walked into his room he was staring at the ceiling. His eyebrows knit together tightly and a.... A blush was across the bridge of his nose. "So, what naughty things did you do while in my body hm?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

Envy looked over and glared. That blush still lingered. "What do you want bitch?" He asked. He didn't sound as angry as he should've. Actually, with that little blush he looked kinda...Cute.

Oh my god, I think I may need a therapist for that thought. I could feel my own blush creeping onto my face. I could tell it finished its journey because Envy's expression changed.

The homunculus was now smirking at me. "Cocky asshole, I'd never like someone like him, he's weak and stupid, and, and, ah." My mumbling had stopped when Envy was suddenly only half a foot away from me.

Envy's POV

I put one hand on the wall next to Belligerence's head and stared at her still smirking. "What was that?" I asked.

She had been mumbling incoherently and the few words I caught were, cocky and like. Now what could a girl like her be thinking about.

I could tell I was still blushing. I can't even remember why but, just being in her body made me awkward. In a strangely pleasant way.

Okay that thought was wrong.

I leaned closer to her and inspected her expression. Suddenly, she was gone...

Normal POV

Okay, what in the world just happened? First I was insulting him then he was really close and AHH!

I really don't understand this situation. I made my way back down the stairs and sat at the table. My expression was blank with the blush still there.

Wrath walked in and gave me a scrutinizing look before slowly backing back out of the dinning room. Then, I let my head fall to the table.

I sat myself at the edge of a lake with my feet dipped in and glared at my reflection. What was this blush permanent or something?

I rubbed my face in hopes of ridding myself of it. No such luck. "That freak. What did he think he was doing? Getting all close to me like that?" I asked aloud.

I smacked at the reflection in the water thinking it would change something. It didn't.

The man was always insulting and we constantly caused each other hell so what the hell did he think he was doing getting all comfortable with me. And why was I so worked up about it?

Nothing made sense and the headache became worse. "Maybe I should just kill him. That would definatly solve things.

As I stared at the water my reflection continued to taunt me and I just glared. What was wrong with me? I am Belligerence. The love to fight, the mistake men made so often.

Why was I worried about Envy? Why? Because whether I liked it or not, no matter how weak he was. I was beginning to like him. Or maybe that old woman did something to me.

That was it, the old crone put some sort of spell on me. So I would help the pathetic whelp become human. Fat chance.

I stalked back to the house with new purpose and marched right up to my room. Okay so my purpose was simple. Go to sleep then ask Arrogance to help me rid this curse.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The image of a blushing Envy made its way to my thoughts. I growled and through a pillow over my face.

It wasn't long after I began to doze that I heard a crash downstairs. "What now?" I groaned rolling off the bed.

When I made it down stairs I saw Envy glaring at some man with a fur lined jacket and round shaded glasses. Standing not far from him was a woman. I growled angrily.

"Vanity! What are you doing here?" I asked stomping my way over to the taller homunculus. Vanity looked over to me in a board fashion.

"Well who's this little hellcat?" The man with round glasses asked walking in my direction. Looking up at him he reminded me of a barracuda or maybe a shark.

The man grinned, his teeth razor sharp like the rest of us homunculus. But with those beady little eyes. Yes definatly a shark.

"Belligerence. Now if you don't tell me your name and business I'll have to rip that pretty little smile off your face." I said glaring at the man that was beginning to come too close to me.

"Yes, Greed. What do you want here?" Envy sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

Greed huffed and shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit is that so bad?" He said shrugging innocently.

I snorted. "It is when you bring that runt." I spat toward Vanity.

"Oh no." I looked over my shoulder to see Arrogance and Lust enter. The proud sin gave me a look that clearly said. 'What the fuck is SHE doing here.' I shrugged at him.

"Mm, perhaps the little hellcat can come work at my bar. Chimera's provide little entertainment for the drunken crowds now days." The man called Greed mentioned.

I smirked. "Why not have that slut Vanity for such, or better yet I bet Envy wouldn't mind parading like a whore again." I snickered.

Envy began inching up behind me angrily. Greed blinked in a shocked way. "Envy?" He said trying to imagine it.

The feeling of air changing behind me had me spinning around. I quickly grabbed Envy's fist before it could connect with my head. I stepped behind him and locked his arms behind his back. Leaning up I breathed in his ear.

"Let's not have a repeat of last week, hm. I'm sure not proud of being beaten by a girl now are you sweetie?" I questioned in a whisper.

Envy snorted ripping his arms from my hold. "Yeah sure, as if you could beat me again." He said not even incredibly sure himself.

Greed looked between me and Envy then took a breath. "Well as interesting as this was I must be going. It was nice seeing you all, chao." He then walked out of the house with Vanity trailing behind.

"Well, she's not dead." Arrogance piped up. I growled at the thought of that runt still alive. "Not for long." I said ignoring everything Envy said as I walked off to the forest.


	8. Track and Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I growled, tracking had never been my specialty and now I was lost in the dense forest. I had been walking toward the city and somehow ended up in the deep woods.

Stupid goddamn PLANTS! I yelled in my thoughts as I pushed yet another mass of low hanging moss away from me so as not to let it tangle in my hair.

All I had wanted to do is track down that godforsaken runt and kill her once and for all but my sense of direction had other plans. Of course. I could easily speed around the entire forest and get it over with. But with my luck I'd end up in a whole other province. Lost in these antagonizing thought I once again tripped and was reacquainted with the ground.

A cry of frustration and defeat left my lips as I curled up were I was. My arm reached out a grabbed a rock, with the least bit of pressure I reduced it to dust. All this power and no one to use it on. The only one who would even think of coming to look for me would be Arrogance. But he was no doubt bedding with Lust.

I simply laid there, for how long I didn't know. What was certain was the stars looked beautiful. But when had I been one to think of such trivial things? I never cared much for any of my surroundings. Maybe all that crap humans spouted about rethinking your life when in the crappiest situations had some credibility.

Or, perhaps I needed to kill that hag Dante and have this spell taken off of me. But even with these thoughts I made no move to get up. I felt…Relaxed and content.

A twig cracked far to my left and I shifted my head to look in the direction. From the foliage a familiar pissed off homunculus stepped out. He stared down at me then rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing on the ground idiot?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. I just stared up at him, taking in his unavoidably handsome features. No. Not him….

"What does it matter to you?" I asked. No emotion in my voice or face as I spoke to him. "Nothing at all, but your little friend was beginning to worry and made me come looking for you." The only emotion on his face was tired annoyance. The look he usually wore only more worn out.

"How long did you look for me?" I didn't know why I cared to ask. It just flowed out before thought dismissed it.

"Two hours." Envy retorted. Not in contempt, just merely stating it. My eyes widened slightly. Why didn't he just give up after the first half hour. I would have.

No I wouldn't.

My thoughts were betraying me. Yes I would have, I have no care for any other being than my self.

Liar.

No.

"Let's get back before Arrogance sends everyone else out too." Envy said interrupting my inner conflict. I made no movement and simply looked back up to the stars.

I heard and irritated growl and was suddenly in some ones arms. Through order of elimination I figured it must've been Envy, but my better judgment told me that was quite unlikely. But it was indeed that insufferable homunculus.

"What are you doing." My voice still void of emotion. Envy snorted. "What does it look like, you weren't planning on moving your sorry ass so I had to move it for you, so shut up and stay still." He said looking straight ahead. Not once looking down at me. I could see the small blush on his cheeks from the moons pale light. Once again I couldn't help but find it cute how he could look so irritated and so embarrassed at the same time.

I was seriously going to have to ask Arrogance about this kind of illness when we got back.

I had to have fallen asleep on the way to the house because when my eyes opened I was in my room, on my bed and the sun was shinning obnoxiously through my bedside window. I had to wonder if last night had been a dream and I had found my way home on my own. But my impeccable sense of direction begged to differ.

With an aggravated sigh I stood from the bed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was crammed into the eating area when I reached it. Arrogance seemed to be arguing with Envy. Wrath was crying and clinging to Sloth's skirt while Lust sat quietly looking at her nails. Gluttony had a section of the table in his mouth drooling on it.

"What is going on in here?"

Sloth sighed. "Greed is causing trouble and brining unwanted attention to our kind. His little slut has been reckless and seen by bystanders which she didn't kill. We're now in danger of being hunted by the military. We're going out to kill the two traitors."

I almost couldn't believe it. A golden opportunity had fallen right into my hands. With a grin I started walking to the door. "Well let's go then I don't know why you're all standing around gaping like fish. Let's track those suckers down and tor-er-kill them."

The whole search party I suppose you would call it was organized into teams of two. Arrogance's idea. I was paired with Envy since no one else wanted to deal with his whining. I suppose they decided this without me. Because now, trudging through the forest I began to resent them all.

Every second I was with the green haired homunculus, the sickness I'd been feeling lately would get worse. Every time he looked at me, my palms felt clammy and my body seemed to heat up. If for any reason we touched, I felt as if I'd been electrocuted. But in a, pleasant, masochistic way.

We traveled long in the forest. Not talking. It was eating at me. I refused to break first though. It was an unspoken kind of game. I would lose soon unless something happened.

Before I could lose though, we happened upon a beat down town. "This is were Greed lives." Envy said walking casually from the recess of trees and down a small hill to the dirt road.

I grinned in triumph. He may not have known it. But I won.

I followed him in slowly. Not many people were on the streets. The few that were obviously didn't have a home. "What's up with this place?" I asked. It only just crossed me that none of these, 'people' were human.

"This is a town for refugees." He said simply walking to a place with a neon light. I growled. I could already smell that skanky whore of a homunculus. Without much thought I strode into the bar as I supposed it was. The air reeked with the smell of animals.

"What are they?" I asked staring at a snake looking thing. "Chimeras. Animals of all sorts fused with others. These all seem to be human based." Envy said with a snort. "Ask around for Greed. I'm going outside." Envy ordered before walking right back out. I nearly screamed back at him but settled with kicking at the floor with the pad of my foot.

I looked around before going to the bar. The bar keep was another snake like man, cleaning a beer mug. "What can I do ya fer?" He asked not looking up. "Do you know a man named Greed?" I smirked when the snake looked at me. "Why? Who are you?" He asked setting the mug under the bar. "An old friend you could say." The snake looked unconvinced but went to the back motioning me to follow.

Towards the back wall there was a door camouflaged into the wall. The snake knocked four times in rapid succession then twice slower. I muffled voice on the other side and then the door swung in. "What is it Ray?" That was Greed. I could tell by the way the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I stepped through the door and looked at the sin square in the eyes. He was creepier without glasses. His expression immediately changed from annoyance to what seemed like joy. "AH! My little hellcat!" He said grabbing me up. I growled and tried to beat him off of me(1) but found my arms pinned to my sides as he seemed to try and crush me. "Get off!" I yelled kneeing him in the stomach.

Unfazed, Greed put me back on my feet. "What brings ya here?" He asked, his sharky grin tugging the sides of his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Just follow me and bring the runt with you." I said turning and walking out.

Greed must've been stupid. Or overconfident. Most likely stupid. He followed me, the little tramp at his heels, as I led him out of the bar and to were Envy was waiting.

The green haired homunculus looked up as I approached. He simply stared. An unspeakable hate burning behind his beautiful eyes. This time I did smack myself. It seemed to startle the three but I pretended nothing happened.

"Well just staring won't kill them Envy." I said turning and tensing the muscles in my legs. Ready to pounce on Vanity. Greed's eyes narrowed at my statement and Envy smirked also falling into a crouch.

"I hope you're ready to die." Envy said smugly dashing at Greed as I turned to attack Vanity.

* * *

Okay I've decided that I will not continue this story unless people start reviewing. It's starting to piss me off, so if I don't start getting reviews I will stop writing this series and remove it from this site.

(1)When I was writing this chapter I realised how incredibly wrong sounding this was and promptly laughed my ass off.


	9. Vanity and Belligerence Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

I lunged at Vanity about the same time Envy tried to attack Greed. Vanity didn't even try to fight back. She simply ducked causing me to sail over her.

"What the hell? Your supposed to try and attack me you dumb ass!" I yelled going after her cowering form. Again, she refused to move. Only this time I tackled her over causing us to roll on the ground.

I flipped us so I was sitting on her stomach and started pummeling her head.

"Stop, you'll ruin my face!" Vanity screeched holding her arms in front of her face. I growled loudly and stood up. The inferior sin curled up in fetal position still blocking her face from me.

"Fuck! You aren't worth my time!" I yelled kicking her in the side and sitting down a meter or two away from her to watch Envy's fight. At least he was having a good time.

Envy dodged right as Greed's leg came swinging at him. This was the first time I'd seen Greed's power. A solid almost metallic armor covered his body…Or maybe that was his skin. Either way it looked solid and impenetrable.

Greed hadn't a scratch on him. While surveying Envy I noted his split lip, and a dark bruise forming on the side of his knee.

"WHORE!" I heard before getting knocked in the head by something. My vision immediately blurred and my ears started ringing. It felt like I was just hit in the head by a metal bucket. When I looked at Vanity, low and behold, she had a bucket in her hand.

When she realized I hadn't blacked out she dropped the pale with trembling hands.

Without a sound I lounged at her and rolled to the ground. I sat in the same position as before. Only this time I didn't stop at her cries. My bloodlust was surging through my veins, putting a red haze on my vision. I wouldn't stop. Couldn't.

I vaguely heard a voice calling to me. I ignored it. I felt someone pull me and restrain my arms. Staring at Vanity I noticed she wasn't moving. A malicious grin spread on my face.

But before I could have my own celebratory memoir of my life with her. I noticed she was still breathing. Shallowly, but still breathing.

When I looked back it was Envy restraining me. A loud noise like a horn blew and I realized that the military were here. I yanked my arms from my companion and began running. Envy by my side within seconds.

He didn't look too good so I figured he lost. We'll get them. And next time. I was going to kill Vanity. Even if I had to kill others in the process.

We quickly ran away from the mansion in case we were being followed. In no time we arrived at another town.

Envy had transformed while we were running and now had medium length black hair in a pony tail. His eyes were blue and he was wearing a white button up shirt, brown trousers and black shoes.

Seeing as I had no disguise we knocked out some girl and I was now wearing her clothes. Of which consisted of a short off-white skirt and black spaghetti strap shirt.

I HATE skirts.

But, it was for the sake of not being caught. Damn it.

Every so often I could hear Envy gag or something. Something I thought might be laughter. I stopped walking and glowered at him with my arms crossed until he turned to face me. He did but just stood staring with a hand over his mouth.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. Seeing as I don't wear shoes and that bitch I stole clothes from did. I was now wearing her, too-big-for-me heels.

I felt like a fucking clown. And Envy wasn't helping. I started tapped my foot in irritation and that seemed like the last straw for him.

That annoying sin in front of me nearly fell to the pavement laughing. "You jerk what's so funny!?" I practically screamed at him.

When he finally calmed down and straightened to full height, which was still taller than me, and just smirked down at my scowling face.

Suddenly he seemed to be thinking about something and frantically shook his head before turning around and walking ahead.

I growled and ran after him. "ANSWER DAMMIT!" I yelled grabbing his arm. He just shrugged me off and kept walking.

I decided to ignore him as well as we made it to an inn. I'd made it a point to express my discomfort at sleeping outside. To which he eventually said we would find a hotel.

The Inn we entered was more of a small motel, not too big not too small, with a homey feel to it. Envy walked up to the bellhop as I stayed were I was simply examining the place.

Not long after Envy walked over angry at something, and shoved the key into my hands before walking outside. "What the hell?" I asked watching Envy leave.

He'd come back eventually, so instead of going after him I went to find my…our, room.

When I got to the door it was a solid dark oak with a gold colored metal hammered to it in the shape of a 10. I unlocked the door and stepped in, the room was just that, a bedroom. With ONE bed.

"Damn it. I bet he's gonna try to make me sleep on the floor. Well we'll just see about that." I muttered throwing myself on the bed after kicking the heels off.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was shining through my window. Something warm encased my body tightly, something hard….and breathing.

Gasping quietly, I saw the arrogant, tasteless, envious, horrible, yet all the same beautiful homunculus laying on me, clutching to my torso for dear life. I only sat there a moment, admiring the how the sun shone off his dark green hair. The evil smirk he always wore was relaxed and non existent.

Well, that is till I came to my senses. I tried to pry him off but with his arms encasing mine to my body I couldn't move.

"Envy! Let me go damn it!!" I yelled loudly, possibly shaking the building and waking up the rest of the tenants.

The sin jolted awake and flew off of me, acting as if he'd been burned. He would've he hadn't let go.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He asked me as I rose out of bed. My temper was rising. "What the fuck did you think you were doing getting all cuddly like that?" I asked calmly.

I saw his face go bright red and he turned away. "It was cold…" That's all he could say.

Some strange power calmed me down and I sighed. "Whatever, let's get back to the mansion before Arro and Wrath have a fit." I said walking out of the room, not bothering with the heels.


	10. Past is Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

**Note:** This is a chapter about the past before Belligerence was concived.

* * *

A girl with long dark brown hair ran through the colonies of the Ishbalan resistance.

"Al!" She whispered as she snuck into a hut were she knew he'd be.

"Bella you can't be here! What if the military sees you?" A man asked as he emerged from the shadows. His brown skin and red eyes crudely gave away his lineage. He had white hair and a musket over his shoulder carelessly.

"So? I wanted to see you, it's not like they could hurt me. You know better than that." Bella said with a smile, her state uniform was tattered with dark spots that obviously were from blood.

Al shook his head. "Even so your putting everyone else in danger too." He reasoned putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I am glad you came." He said with a happy sigh and pulling her towards him.

The resistance camp knew of this girl, they knew what she did, who she was, and why she was there. What they did not know of was her constant comings and goings in the night.

"Come on, let's leave before people hear us." Al said pulling her lightly along with him.

The brown haired brown eyed girl followed him through the maze of huts and behind the camp. A building was situated between the actual city and the camp that guarded the front of it. It was a hospital that had burned in a fire started by The Flame Alchemist.

It was beat up but it was also deserted, something that made it perfect for their late meetings.

"How are you? I hope you haven't been hurt." Al said worriedly, turning her in circles to make sure she wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Aladyah, I'm fine, not even a scratch." Bella said with a reassuring smile.

Al frowned at the use of his full name. "Isabella, why must you lie?" He asked sliding his hand over her right shoulder blade.

Bella flinched lightly at the contact over the raw skin.

Al stepped back and set his musket down. "Take your shirt and jacket off." He instructed causing Bella to blush ever so slightly.

"No, I don't need help, it's fine. It doesn't bother me at all." She retorted crossing her arms.

The ishbalan gave a knowing look when she flinched. Moving her arm stretched the sore skin making a painful itch.

With a rough sigh, Bella turned her back to him and removed the two garments. A sizeable burn mark covered from her neck to the bottom of her shoulder blade.

"Bella…" Al sighed reaching into his wrap for an ointment. He gently applied the white mint smelling cream.

Bella hissed in pain. "Well it's not a scratch." She joked flinching when he started rubbing it into her skin.

Once finished he replaced the small jar in his wrap and grabbed her hand. "I just wish you'd be more careful." He said looking at her hand entrapped in his own.

Bella put her free hand on his cheek and lifted his head to look at her. "When I find another reason for you to touch me." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"All you need to do is ask." Al said placing his lips over hers.

The Stunning Flash Alchemist, stationed at the eastern resistance, had tried to sneak into the camp one night. Using stealth instead of her alchemy. She made it to the hut were she'd heard an ishbalan attempting alchemy lived.

Her objective was to silence him and his attempts. But it all went wrong. He hadn't been there, only his brother. A reasonably handsome ishbalan man who did not hesitate to shoot at her.

Something the other people of the ishbalan resistance didn't share with him. They all seemed hesitant on taking life.

Whether for that reason or just the thrill of breaking the rules, Bella had taken an interest in him. She continued to show up and find him. Eventually Al began to expect and enjoy her visits, as she did not kill him. This was before he discovered who she really was.

"How could you lie to me!? I should shoot you were you stand!" He growled aiming his musket at the alchemist.

"And how have I lied? How could I lie when you never asked?" Bella inquired standing calmly still.

The man seemed to falter some, then tightened his grip on the gun. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand. For all the murders you've committed in cold blood?" Al shot back not looking into her eyes.

Bella seemed to think then shrugged. "Shoot me. There's no reason for you not to. I've killed nearly all of Ishbal with my own hands. Ripped apart so many families. Burned down numerous homes. Kill me if you think it will help, hell if you could kill me at all." She said walking closer.

Al seemed to tremble and closed his eyes tightly. After a few moments he lowered the gun. "You and I both know I could never kill you." He said dropping the weapon all together. Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry, that this had to happen. If I wasn't who I was, we could've been together forever." She said turning to walk out.

"Don't fool yourself like that. If we can't be together the way we are, it was fated not to happen. Goodbye Isabella Forest, The Stunning Flash Alchemist." Then man had a depressing tone of despair in his voice as he spoke his last words to his love.

"Goodbye, Aladyah." Bella said walking out of the hut and towards her own camp.

Upon arrival in the military camp a group of men surrounded the female alchemist. "What do you want?" She asked menacingly not looking up from the ground she'd admired the whole way there.

"Isabella Forest, you are hereby stripped of your State Alchemist title and sentenced to immediate death for becoming a danger to the state and those working under it." Stated Basque Gran. "Do your work boys." He said walking away as if it would be all that easy for his officers to handle.

Bella growled angrily looking up and around at the men surrounding her. "Kill me if you can!" She yelled and began her own anger induced slaughter.

From that day on, she would no longer be a girl called Isabella, who loved an ishbalan man.

No, after this night, she would be reborn as a sin that the men and women in this war so often abused.

Belligerence.


	11. Loss and Awareness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Belligerence, Arrogance, and Vanity.**

* * *

My head spun as strange memories surfaced in my mind. They were mine, and yet not mine. The part of me that was human, her memories were still there. Usually, I'd only get bits and pieces. A face, a name, a place, even a smell. But never a whole memory. As it would seem, I'd never been very agreeable to the rules that people set upon me. Even when I was human. That ishbalan was and still is the reason I despise the military.

While I was trapped in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had stopped walking. But apparently Envy did. "What do you think you're doing? We're almost back and you decide to stare at the scenery?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. It was nice to see him acting normally again. Ever since I beat him it's been nothing but silence and remarks with no meaning behind them.

"Are you listening?" Envy asked then sighed. I looked up at him finally and smacked him in the back of the head before taking off laughing. Envy seemed shocked at first. No one dares hit him. But I suppose that would make me no one. I do things no one would do, so I must be one. No one that is.

In all of this thinking it seemed that everything in the real world no longer existed. Like reality no longer meant anything. I didn't like it. I wanted the challenge of living and so with that, I stopped abruptly and turned to face the other sin. "I want to fight." I said simply as he caught up to me. Panting ever so slightly.

Envy looked at me strangely then smirked. "Well, fine then, but don't cry when you lose." He taunted launching himself at me. I ducked just in time to evade his leg swinging at me. I felt sluggish though. As if my body didn't want the fight and my mind was just being selfish. Caught in this reverie, Envy landed a punch to my temple, causing sounds to blur and my vision to go black. The blindness was temporary as I dodged some more attacks. Envy was getting irritated. Just the way I liked him.

"Aww, is my wittle monter getting mad?" I snarled as I hurled my leg at his side. What I didn't expect was for him to grab me so easily and throw me away from him. "Not at all." He grinned stalking towards me with a feral grin. He knew. He knew that for whatever reason, right now I was weak. And he would use that to his advantage.

In a flash I was back on my feet, once again launching attacks at him.

Kick, block, block, punch, dodge, punch.

It was a pattern. Almost dancing we anticipated each other's moves. I couldn't help but wonder if he had done something to me. In previous battles he would be flat, on the ground, something dislocated or bleeding profusely. But now it was me that was bleeding and getting ever so frustrated at the turn of events.

With this in mind, a feeling of relief also passed me. A man who could put me in my place was oh so appealing. Infuriatingly appealing.

Envy once again landed a hit, this time to my stomach, my breathing faltered and I fell to my knees gasping for air.

I was losing.

The thought alone to me was incomprehendable. Of course I had lost before, but never to another homunculus. And most certainly not to Envy. It wasn't right. Almost as if it were a dream and it was moving much too fast for my liking. It should have taken him ages to be able to build the strength and speed to defeat me.

What if he had been faking it from the start? What if he had always been stronger than me? No I couldn't think that way.

The air wouldn't go back in my lungs and Envy took this as a sign of victory. I could see the unspoken words in his expression. Something I refused to acknowledge. I would use any excuse in the world to make the fact untrue.

"You lose." Envy stated simply. I growled angrily. Lose? No. Never. I couldn't. I stood again and raced towards him blindly. And in this blind rage, Envy evaded me and grabbed my arms holding them behind my back.

"Calm down Belle. You lost no need trying to kill me for it." The words were still a taunt to me. And yet, restrained like this, feeling so hopelessly submissive. I liked it. I liked the male sin's dominance. I could feel the way my body heated from his rough touch. The blush that painted my cheeks. And the haze over my vision as I was forced to look back at him. His hand tangled in my hair roughly pulling my head back as he was curious to my silence. Something that was happening quite often now.

"Don't call me that. I'm not some cute pet with cute nicknames." I growled back at him. He didn't seem the least surprised by this. Instead yanking my hair harder as he all but spat his reply. "Fine, bitch. Either calm down or I drag your ass back in ropes." Envy said with a sexily evil grin set on his lips. I was entranced. It seems odd how a woman could like such rough handling. But I was like a moth to flame. And because of this, his offer didn't seem so bad.

Cracking in the bushes alerted us of others in the area. Envy pushed me away roughly and stood casually as I stared readily into the bushes. A nice distraction. It made me realize how poisoned my mind was. I straightened defiantly as the intruder made themselves known. "Finally we've been looking for you two idiots everywhere." Came a very welcome voice. Yet a small voice in my head cursed them. Arrogance and Lust stepped out of the bushes with bored looks on their faces.

"We thought you two killed each other with how long you've been gone." Arrogance stated smugly as he looked upon our wounds. "Looks like we made it just in time." Lust said also examining the two of us. Envy just huffed and began walking not even caring about the search they'd conducted for us. Saying an idle comment about how it was just another duel.

Not even hinting that he'd won.


End file.
